


Hardest Of Hearts

by Aliseia



Series: Telumë Lindea [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Mister Thunder la riceverà tra poco.»Quell’arrogante di un editore lo faceva attendere. Thranduil sospirò e deglutì con sorprendente fatica: per qualche ragione la creatura che non aveva tremato di fronte al drago ora era pervasa da un nervosismo troppo simile alla paura.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: Telumë Lindea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758655





	Hardest Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit – AU   
> Genere: Angst - Introspettivo   
> Rating: Per Tutti  
> Personaggi: Thranduil; Thorin  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien, a Peter Jackson e a chi detiene i diritti delle loro opere.  
> Note alla storia: Terzo capitolo della serie.

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks  
And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_  
 _The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts_  
 _There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_  
 _Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_  
 _The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts_  
 _There is love in our bodies and it holds us together  
But pulls us apart when we're holding each other  
We all want something to hold in the night  
We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight_  
 _There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face  
That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_  
 _Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_  
 _The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts  
The hardest of hearts_  
  
_Hardest Of Hearts – Florence + Machine_  
  
  


**Hardest Of Hearts**  


  
  
«Prego, Lord Bloom.» La giovane donna sbatté le palpebre, poco avvezza a simili visioni. L’uomo, la “creatura” che aveva di fronte era di una bellezza abbagliante, sovrumana. Alto e prestante, perfetto nelle membra con i muscoli che guizzavano sotto il completo color ghiaccio, elegante e fine nel portamento. Il capo eretto come nella postura di chi regge una corona era incorniciato da corti capelli così chiari da sembrare bianchi, appena arricciati sulle tempie e ai lati del viso a celare le orecchie. Gli occhi, sorprendenti oltre ogni dire, erano insolitamente mutevoli e di uno splendore irreale.  
Nondimeno la giovane tornò ben presto al proprio contegno indifferente, lo sguardo vacuo. «Mister Thunder la riceverà tra poco.»  
Quell’arrogante di un editore lo faceva attendere. Thranduil sospirò e deglutì con sorprendente fatica: per qualche ragione la creatura che non aveva tremato di fronte al drago ora era pervasa da un nervosismo troppo simile alla paura.  
«Avanti.» L’uomo era seduto di fronte a un’immensa vetrata e incredibilmente gli dava le spalle. Il vetro rimandava una fumosa immagine riflessa, il capo chino come di chi pensa, le lunghe mani intrecciate. Ma Thranduil non aveva bisogno di quella pallida visione, né dell’immagine più nitida che si rivelò quando l’uomo fece ruotare la poltrona. Era sufficiente la voce. La “sua” voce. L’elfo non poté fare a meno di ammutolire per alcuni istanti e poi di respirare a fondo per frenare il proprio cuore al galoppo. Boccheggiò in cerca d’aria prima di chiedere inutilmente: «Non ti avevo pregato di aspettarmi?»  
«Io non aspetto nessuno.» sussurrò Thorin. Era lui, era proprio lui, anche se sembrava diverso. I capelli corti, la barba ben curata. Un completo nero e la camicia bianca senza cravatta. Diverso, ma gli occhi erano gli stessi, di un blu impietoso, freddi come acciaio.  
«Hai un’idea dei pericoli? Credi che i Valar ti permetteranno di spostarti a tuo piacimento? Non sei eterno!» nonostante i modi alteri Thranduil non poté evitare che gli occhi si inumidissero, che la voce si incrinasse su quella parola, “eterno”.  
«No, non sono eterno. Perciò non posso aspettare. Né le tue pazzie né i capricci dei tuoi fedeli servitori.»  
«Cabranel non è un servitore!» rispose Thranduil con sdegno, ma la minaccia nei suoi occhi cangianti andava ben oltre la difesa del suo migliore amico.  
«Curioso che tu senta il bisogno di nominare soltanto lui. Mi riferivo a tutto il gruppo. A quell’arrogante di Elrhoss, che a quanto pare tra gli uomini si trova benissimo. A quell’ingenuo di Feren. Al povero Caleloth, che ancora si fida di voi. Di quel pallone gonfiato in particolare… Cabranel. È ancora innamorato di te?»  
Thranduil scosse tristemente il capo. «Non capirai mai.»  
«No, non capisco infatti. Non capisco l’ineffabile, superiore legame che c’è tra voi. Tra voi tutti, intendo. Quell’impulso sovrumano che vi attira da ogni dove per riunirvi ancora, per ritrovarvi insieme nello stesso punto del tempo e dello spazio. Quell’impulso folle che ti ha spinto a lasciare la pace di Aman…» Gli occhi blu si accesero come un metallo che diventi incandescente.  
Rassicurato dalla rabbia dell’altro Thrandui sedette allora con molta calma. Lentamente accavallò le lunghe gambe. «Confermo. Tu non puoi capire. Confondi la devozione con un altro tipo di amore e io sono sinceramente stanco di spiegare. Ti ho solo chiesto di aspettare. Solo questo.» Gli occhi iridescenti divennero gelidi mentre faceva notare che il proprio desiderio non era stato soddisfatto. Che un suo ordine era stato disatteso o forse addirittura non compreso.  
«L’hai detto tu, non sono eterno. E non sono un tuo suddito.» Gli occhi blu non ammettevano repliche. Solo in quel momento Thranduil si accorse davvero che era cambiato, almeno nell’aspetto. Era più alto e più imponente (ma non più maestoso, non poteva più di così), meno selvaggio. Il Re degli elfi si concentrò però solo sugli occhi e sulla loro minaccia che lo invitava a non replicare. E ovviamente replicò: «Lascerò gli artisti a Greenlawn, se è questo che ti preme. Sappi che ho avuto molte offerte per quel luogo… Le rifiuterò. Le respingerò per assicurarmi che i vostri beniamini abbiano un luogo dove esprimere la loro mediocre creatività…»  
Thorin sembrò sollevato.  
«Ma non torneremo ad Aman. – proseguì Thranduil – Non subito. Un presagio mi ha avvertito di un imminente pericolo e non sono solito trascurare certe sensazioni. Né per le parole degli uomini… Né per quelle di un nano.»  
Si scambiarono occhiate furiose mentre Thranduil, con lo stesso contegno regale con cui era entrato, elegantemente abbandonava la stanza. Con un cenno del capo si congedò dalla segreteria inespressiva, lasciando Mister Thunder ai propri pensieri.  
  
  



End file.
